Dragonbane
by AlfredJ.Lowe
Summary: Alfred J. Dragonbane a boy who under very stressing circumstances was invited to Hogwarts one problem his parents kept his power a secret for 2 years to protect him but from what? follow him as he makes friends, enemies and finds something that he didn't expect but there are dark things in the world. Are you brave enough to uncover the secrets of his families past?
1. Chapter 1

I awake with a start in the middle of the night i had obviously had a nightmare due to the fact that when i looked over at my nightstand once again the lamp was shattered.

"Oh god damn it not again" i say as i sit up and rub my temples to try and knock away this nagging headache i look over at the clock on my to see what time it was only to find out that it was broken as well.

"OK now how the hell did that happen?" i grunt as another headache starts up again

"damn it it is everyday with this" i say standing up and walking out of my room.

I turn the corner of my room and walk down the hall careful not to wake my parents up but i don't have to worry too much because as usual they are dead asleep.

_ i swear a car crash right outside the window couldn't wake them_.

Walking down the hallway at night is more than disconcerting because i have always been a paranoid child but it never stops me from doing what i want to do.

As my grandfather Alfred J. Dragonbane the 1st said _never let anything get in the way of what you think is right_. "Unless it's a woman because they can get downright nasty" i say with a slight chuckle.

Then i sigh remembering him always brings a sharp pain and a warming to my heart it is a very weird emotion.

As i round the corner and open the first door on the right i turn on the light to look for the bathroom trash bin.

While doing this i managed to get a good look at myself...and i am a wreck as usual

5 foot 7 inches with ear length blasted back black hair with grey strands clumped together leading from my right temple to the tips. I have piercing black eyes accommodating a natural stern look

African american and British but spent most of my life in america and have only recently came to London but i still picked up the way my mum talks so there is a pinch of an accent in my voice but that doesn't matter.

Oh and the grey hair it is premature...i think because i am only 13

"oh there you are" i say to myself as i pick up the waste bin turn off the light and creep back to my room.

_Why does this happen every night now?_ i wonder to myself as i carefully place the broken shards into the bin so as to not cut myself but once that was done i knew from past experience that the chances of my going back to sleep were extremely slim.

So i stood up, turned on the light, the television and sat down at my desk.

As i was flipping through the channels to find something to watch i looked around my room.

"God this is a bloody mess" i whisper as i look around at the books that litter the floor, science, martial arts, and psychology to be exact all with the engraved with the letters (A.J.D3) this stood for Alfred J. Dragonbane the 3rd.

Along with the books there were stains from past science experiments which ended with less than desirable results because 9 out of 10 ended with a fiery explosion leaving most my walls black the explosions i found rather fun but the injuries i found to be less than desirable but i digress.

It is due to this however that we now have the fire department on speed dial and i am proud to say that i know all of them personally, anyway it is because of all the failed experiment's that i just decided to make the rest of my walls black in order to save me the trouble of trying to clean the scorch marks.

As i finally stop flipping through channels finding nothing interesting to watch but a vacuum infomercial i sit back and look at the spare clock that i had on my desk which read 3:00 am.

"Yep right on cue" you see i have been having the same nightmare since i was 11 years old. The nightmare sad to say i can never remember but i always wake up with a splitting headache at around 3:00 am thinking about this made me sigh in defeat.

"Well it could be worse" i say trying to reassure myself and look out the window trying to think about something to do when i notice on the old tree outside my window sitting on the branch is a black owl with yellow eyes.

The same exact owl that has been in that spot every night for the past 2 years now at first i was frightened out of my mind but after about a week of it doing absolutely nothing i began to get used to it sitting out there, yes i still find it creepy, and no i do not know what type of owl it is and i don't care.

After about an hour and a half the infomercials stop and i begin to watch my favorite show.

"The Magical Are They Real?" is a show about everything that is magical and if it is real or not.

Now i don't know why i find this show interesting i just do. I mean it's not like i enjoy the overly dressed stars all lying about their experiences with the supernatural and i know they are lying because well, i don't know why i know but i just feel like some are wrong and some are right does that make sense?.

Never the less i still watch the show and after another hour the show ends and it is time to get ready for school so i get up careful not to trip over the mess i call a room, get my clothes and go to the shower.

When i get out of the shower i can hear my mum and dad stir in their room, so i get my bag walk down the stairs and make myself some breakfast then at 6:00 am i walk out into the dark early morning of old London town.

I live in London, no not the hustle and bustle of the city London i live on the outskirts of London were there are fields and trees a plenty surprising due to the fact that we live in the year 2076 but i think the creation of the G.E.C.K was the saving grace.

Even though we live in the more rural area of London we still get all the things the people in the city get but with one added perk we are way more peaceful, except me i am what they call a 'trouble-maker' even though i don't get into trouble besides getting into a **LOT** of fights but i never start them i am just quick to strike down the blighters that mess with me.

Due to this though i don't have many friends actually i have no friends which leaves me to do many things all by myself. Though it gets lonely sometimes so to compensate i just pick up more things to do.

I am the top kid in school, my specialty is physics and psychology so i can study people and the world around me, i am so far ahead of my class i can actually tell you how fast a pin can drop from 300 feet high and i can tell when people are lying fairly easily._  
_

Many people find my knowledge disconcerting but refrain from telling me but do to the psychology books i can regularly gauge their reactions when i say something smart mind you it is not perfect but it works.

I want to be a detective when i grow up and protect the weak from the evil's of the world with my own two hands, that has been the driving force to my knowledge even at the tender age of just 13. I also learned Krav Maga from my grandfather who was in the army since he was 16, he died a couple years ago. He taught me well though and i will use that to change the world with my own special brand of justice as he would say.

After jogging the mile it takes to get to my school in the normal 30 degree weather I see it ah yes, Lexington middle school the only middle school on the outskirts of London...i bloody hate this place. I say that because this place has given me nothing but grief for my attitude and knowledge, i have no friends, was suspended 3 times for fighting in self defense, and i still have the top grades in the school how do they like that!

_It is the small victories that feel the best_ i think to myself as i walk up to the front door by passing the students loitering under the tree in front of the school.

I still don't know why we had to move from America to this place after grandpa died, it is so confusing not to mention frustating and my parents won't talk about it. I suspect foul play but that's most likely my inner Sherlock talking but i got over this a year ago since things probably won't get better until i graduate from school in general, so why not use this misery to make my success all the more sweeter.

As i open the front doors to the school revealing the light, the sound, and the trophies of recent and past wins i push and shove my way through the school until i reached my locker, which is located in the science wing. I put my rucksack in and pulled my science book out since i have that for most of the day, and close the locker only to be greeted by a familiar face with a black right eye.

_oh greeeaaat_

"Hey guys look if it isn't the '_science_ _geek'_",Viktor Andrews the lead jock of the school and quarter back of our humble grade A douche-bag of a football team. He was 6 foot and broad shouldered with short blond hair and blue eyes, and cocky as hell.

"He is such a bloody nerd!" some girl spouted from his rather large crowd of followers

"Yeah beat his face in Vik!" a guy yelled out

he laughed at that "you didn't think you would be off the hook for what you did to my face now did you?" he spouted.

As yet again his little group following laughed "understand Al i don't take humiliation lightly so i'm going to take some gratification from beating your face in" he said lifting his chin up in superiority.

"or i think i will be nice today so i guess kissing my cleats would work"

Now this line is trademark it is his catchphrase and i have seen many people actually do it.

this is the first time he has actually said this to me however so it made me pause

"aw look at him i think he might cry" i heard the girl say

"alright Viktor i'm going to ask you a very important question...were you born this stupid or did i knock out the rest of your common sense with that punch last week?".

With that i turned on my heel to the sound of Viktor's crowd making an ooh sound which was followed by a glob of something wet splattering the back of my head, i put my hand up only to confirm that the little bastard spit on my hair.

With that i had to end it right there so i turned around again only to barely dodge a very wide punch which left his face wide open and ready now wasn't that thoughtful of him? so on the way back up from the sway i knocked him in the jaw with a right straight. Now he is bigger than me so he didn't go down from just this so as he recoiled in shock i front kicked him in the sternum making sure to put all the force of my heel into his solar plexus. With that he fell on his arse and i followed up with a round house to the left side of his face.

Now for you guys who can only guess how painful this seems let me explain that my favorite outfit which i happened to be wearing today and yes this is important my outfit consists of a black trench coat, grey boot cut jeans and a grey dress shirt with military **STEEL TOE** combat boots. So now you can imagine how much a kick to the side of the face would hurt because i know that Viktor had an idea now or not because he is unconscious but you get the picture.

As he slumped over unconscious his left eye beginning to swell his friends picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. Now with this problem solved i was about to walk into my science class when an all to familiar voice rang down the hall and not one that i am happy to hear.

"Oh bloody hell" i cursed under my breath as i turn around to meet a very large man in a red jump suit, puffy red face, and blond hair in a comb over style.

Richard Andrews Viktor's dad, coach of the football team and sadly our vice headmaster

"my office now!" he spouted leading me down the hall

"oh joy" i say under my breath.

The walk to the vice headmaster's office was as unpleasant as usual with him threatening me, and saying how i am no good for this school, also how i think i have the right to hurt his son the quarterback of the school team.

"Mainly i am able to do it because i hate the prick" i said sourly as we turned the corner into his office

"well no one else seems to like you so i find myself thinking your just jealous" he replied spitting into the trash can.

"That's because everyone else are mindless zombies who don't talk bad about him because he is you precious little star" i say in a matter of fact tone which pisses him off to new levels every time.

"Oh and i'm more jealous of the rest of the world because at least they don't have to see his newly busted up face" i snickered

"Listen to my words boy i can have you expelled for this" he said coldly

"I don't like you i never did i knew you would be trouble as soon as i saw you and those odd parents of yours".

That got my attention "you know you should watch what you say about my parents it is very impolite sir" i said coldly staring him down which got him absolutely fuming

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS CHILD!" he screamed

"while you are a gross air-polluting deplorable calamity of birth just like that son of yours". I replied

_He probably doesn't even know what that means but that only made him angrier tha git_

"That is it!" he screamed as he grabbed me by the arm and led me into the Headmaster's office the thing that makes this situation even worse is that they are best friends.

"Ah here again boy" the headmaster sniffed

"yep" i said coolly pulling my arm from the vice headmaster's grip and stood across from the headmaster.

"This boy must be expelled this instant!" Richard yelled

"say no more Richard, your son's friends already came down here and told me what happened Al here came out of nowhere and blindsided our star quarterback" the headmaster said.

"Oh now that is a bull shit" i said as i leaned on the wall to look out the window at the tree in the front my voice cold as ice

"you will watch your tongue boy" the headmaster retorted coldly

"why should i aren't i already getting expelled?" i said. "You people are nothing but retarded jockeys who don't care about anything but your school sports, and the kids who play them" i said looking at them my face cold and my gaze piercing.

"If i weren't so nice a kid i would have broken the boy's legs for what he has tried to do to me over the course of my time here" i said calming down

_because a calm demeanor when talking down to someone is what get's them really riled up, small victories remember? _

"If you don't shut up boy you will get a lot worse than an expulsion" the headmaster said rising to his feet with a paddle

"alright, alright" i said raising my hands in defeat "i'm gone".

As i turned to open the door i heard them talking

"can you believe the attitude of this kid"

"yeah i knew he was trouble since i first saw those push over parents of his, must let him do whatever he wants"

"pf-ft weak"

"yeah the dad looks like he couldn't take a proper punch"

"yeah but that mother of his haha i wouldn't mind taking that for a spin huh?"

"yeah you're right i would hit that hard she would be screaming my name like a bit-.

I saw red as i turned around walking back through the door and kicked over the headmasters desk which made them jump back "**you bunch of intolerable fucks! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS ANY LONGER!**" i yell

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL US!**" the headmaster yelled raising the paddle to hit me when all of a sudden it shattered. Yes the paddle blew up in the headmasters hand leaving only a handle intact the headmaster dropped it to the floor and that's when i turned and popped him in the nose hearing a nice breaking sound.

Richard then grabbed me from behind screaming something unintelligent so i rocked my head back as hard as i could and got him in his second chin, he dropped me then i spun around and gave him a spinning kick to his gut which dropped him to his knees.

The look in his eyes the pure rage however made me want to hit him more but as i raised my fist to smite the ungodly the light hanging over our heads blew up, me being in a state of rage did not know what was going on until i heard a hoot through all the chaos. I looked out the window to see the owl again so without further ado i walked out of the now dark room leaving the men hunched over and in pain.

When i stormed out of the front door to the tree the owl was gone instead leaning up against the tree was a tall man with long black hair and a cloak holding a letter he handed it to me with a quick gesture and a nod and right before my eyes transformed into a black owl and flew off.

"what the fuck?"

When i got home i made alot of noise slamming the door effectively gathering the attention of my mum and dad

"Al what are you doing" my mum asked startled while holding a knife while my dad made a grunting noise as he returned to his morning paper.

Ah my mum is the greatest person i know her name is Marissa H. Dragonbane she is the British part of my family, 5 foot 6 inches with flaming red hair that covered her emerald green eyes and freckles she looked 20 but was about 35.

My dad was a tall man 6 foot 3 inches, he has a stern look which is where i get it from, long shoulder length blasted back black hair, and piercing black eyes i almost look exactly like him but that isn't important right now

"mum, dad i got expelled" i said breathlessly and at hearing this my mum and dad both walked over to me bombarding me with questions.

"Not the right time for questions the important thing is the 'what the fuck moment' i just had 10 minutes ago excuse my language" i said as i walked over to the table and threw the letter down.

At the sight of the letter my mum and dad's eye's widened then i got bombarded with even more questions along the lines of who gave you this, why what happened, and what did they look like.

"Hey!" i yelled getting their attention and much needed silence

"alright now ever since i was eleven and grandpa died i have been having nightmares and whenever i woke up things in my room were broken like the lamp and today the clock on my wall and there has also been a black owl outside my window sitting on the branch for just as long as the nightmares" I said pausing to let them ask any question they wanted but all i was met with was silence.

So i continued "then today after a little problem with Viktor i got dragged to the office where the vice headmaster and headmaster began threatening to expel i lost it when they spoke badly about you guys then the paddle shattered i beat them up, and the light in the room exploded after that then the owl transformed into a man gave me the letter then transformed back to fly away!".

This time when i paused they gave a look of dread and recognition

"what?" i ask telling from their faces that they knew something. My mum sighed then sat down in front of the letter with my father standing over her as she opened it their concern was confirmed i could tell from the fact that their eyebrows furrowed slightly more.

"OK i don't know what is going on and i don't like that, so what does the letter say?" i asked as i picked it up to look at it

_Dear, Mr. Dragonbane_

_you have hear by been accepted as a student of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry we will hope to see you tomorrow at 3:00 pm_

_thank you From, Albus .S, Potter_

"School of witchcraft and wizardry what the hell is that?" i ask very serious as i take a seat at the table "is this a joke?" i ask trying to lighten the mood only to notice that their expressions were all too real.

"OK so this is not a joke and i am also to expect that all the things that break around me are my fault as well" i said jokingly trying to wrapping my head around this craziness so i can look at it calm, cool, and able to see clearly but that was shattered when i looked at them again and they had an even more pained expression which told me i was correct "oh my god" i say slumping down in the chair.

"Al we are sorry we didn't tell you" my mum said

"we knew ever since you were born you are a wizard on my side of the family but i didn't want you to know so i hid it from you because i didn't want for you to have the same life as i did" my dad said looking at me. I knew he finished when he turned and put his arm around mum to try and comfort her.

No one else spoke up so an uncomfortable few minutes passed until i finally understood everything except why they hid the fact from me but from my dad's expression i knew he was not about to tell me.

"OK, OK" i finally say standing up and putting down the letter "well this letter says i'm leaving tomorrow so i better pack".

They didn't say anything to retort so i just walked up the stairs opened the storage closet and pulled out my dad's old leather trunk it wasn't pretty but it was big and had wheels. As i wheeled the thing into my room and noticed something on my desk on closer inspection it was a stone dragon statue about the size of my hand and under it was a piece of paper.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me" i say to myself as i pick the statue up and nonchalantly toss it in the trunk i might as well seeing that i don't know whether or not it is important, and it is better to be safe than sorry.

Then i picked up the piece of pa- wait a minute this is parchment not normal paper

"Okay that is weird" i say to myself, noticing that i talk to myself a lot probably due to the mass amounts of solitude.

"Creepy" i say as i shudder then i look at the paper and notice that it is a list...a school list with books i have never heard off unsurprisingly with the same signature Albus .S, Potter.

_Now who in the bloody hell is that and how does he keep sending me these things?_ i sigh and stuff the paper into my trench coat. As i packed clothes and my spare pair of boots in the trunk i thought that i would need some light reading for wherever i'm going and packed my favorite psychology book titled "Who Is Studying Whom?" by Alexander Holkins.

Then i begin to walk down stairs "we aren't really letting him go right?" my mum sobbed pressed against my dad's chest

"we have too he needs to know these things and knowing, that git of a godfather he has we know that he won't let Al get hurt". My father said trying to comfort my mum.

This almost made me laugh because he fails at comforting, but so do i, so when mum is upset we both find it awkward but she laughs every time he is embarrassed so that is a point in his favor. When i finally reached the final step i made it just loud enough for them to hear but to not completely destroy the moment.

"Alright Al say goodbye to your mother i will be in the car" my dad said as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door

"alright" i reply sullen but determined to find out just what the hell is going on.

"It's weird that you guys gave no resistance about me going" i say trying to break the awkward silence

"we only want what makes you happy and finding things out and exploring yourself are the one thing that seems to do it". My mom replied but before i could say anything i was pulled into a big rib crushing hug but instead of trying to get out of it i just hugged back

"Al promise me that no matter what be safe just be safe"

"i will" i reply as she finally let go and i walked out the door.

Alright guy's and gals or just people who would read my story the name is Alfred J. Dragonbane and i am here to thank all those that have read this first chapter and yes things will pick up a little more in the next chapter which should be here sometime tomorrow or early Saturday

I hope to see you next chapter thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

The door slams behind me as i step out into the now warmer may air,

_wow i got expelled a month before school ends_ i think to myself as i walk down to the car, the old trunk wheeling behind me.

As i put the trunk in the boot of the car i noticed something, i had a dreadful feeling that someone was watching me although i don't see anyone.  
_whatever it's probably that owl-man again._

I laugh at myself for being so paranoid and open the passenger door to my father 1991 mini cooper it was silver, with green stripes in the form of waves.

"OK dad where exactly are we headed?" i ask him as he started up the car

"we are going to Diagon Alley" he replied.

_The hell is that?_ i wonder to myself as we start to drive, 30 minutes later i found myself incredibly uncomfortable...now when i say we are awkward individuals i mean it, and do you know what happens when two awkward people get together? absolutely fuck all.

So we sat there, and sat there, and sat there until i couldn't stand it anymore and decided to meditate and clear my thoughts.

This however i later found to be a mistake because once all my thoughts were cleared something strange happened...a flood of emotions hit me like a cannon and it was unimaginable.

First there was a feeling of intrigue and curiosity followed by a strong feeling of worry and urgency but these emotions were rather small compared to the others.

There was a mass feeling of triumph, happiness and a feeling of knowledge but then i was hit with shock, and sadness so much sadness it hurt and this feeling went on for what felt like a lifetime until finally it was quelled by feeling of understanding, and a strong unquenchable determination

As we finally came to a stop that jerked me right out of my meditative state which i was kinda grateful for i looked around and found myself not able to recognize my surroundings.

"What the hell?, where are we?" i ask my dad as i look around this completely unknown area.

"The city" he replied as he stepped out of the car, popped the boot and pulled my trunk out he rolled it right past me and into some strange bar with no doors.

"Well i knew that jeez" i said following him into the mysterious building that had no door just a sign that said _Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron _otherwise this place was unknown.

It was weird because nobody seemed to notice that we were there besides the barkeeper who simply nodded at us and dad nodded back. He was moving quickly and i followed keeping up with him so i never got a good look at the bar when all of a sudden he stopped...at a wall.

_OK not gonna lie that is concerning_.

"What's wrong?" i ask him

"nothing" he replied as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket that honestly looked like a twig and tapped the wall 3 times. Then there was a jerking sound followed by an extreme rumble, then the wall simply split in half and pulled away like those automatic grocery store doors.

What i saw through those doors surprised me even more than anything i have ever witnessed in my life

"holy hell" i managed to say before my mouth was left ajar.

It was beautiful, behind the door was another street but this street was amazing i saw so much color, children laughing, running around and playing.

There were fireworks and other assortments of things flying around but i couldn't tell what those things were but i didn't care it was bloody brilliant.

There was the laughter real non judging laughter it just made me feel so warm inside for a kid who has had to suffer the mocking laughter of his peers this was a great change and i loved it i just wanted to run in there and explore so many things and i almost did.

Then i saw them, things that i would never think of seeing in person

"are those bloody goblins?" i almost yell but holding myself back so as to not hurt their feelings and or get eaten or maimed.

They were small about 3 feet in height with large ears and beady eyes, they wore suits tiny little tuxedo's.

As i take a step further i almost trip on the step up it takes to go through the door

_this is bloody awesome!_ i think as my dad took the lead again leading me into the wonderful world of magic

_I am going to have fun with this._

As we walked down the winding streets that seemed to go on forever my father took made a sharp left which led me into a store named

"Flourish and Blotts?" i say to myself as my dad opened the doors.

The noise hit me first really the sheer amount of voices in the store blew my mind but i was also very confused because there was no one in line and only a few people were in the store but they weren't making noise then realization hit me hard when i realized that the bloody noise was coming from the books!

_Oh that is just awesome_ i think to myself as i look around at all the different books where the titles just got weirder and weirder Then my father held his hand out in front of me.

"What?" i ask still trying to make my head do a 360 spin so i could see all the books

"the list" he said then i remembered the piece of paper i shoved in my pocket before we left so i pulled it out and handed it to him and he went to the front desk.

Then i sat there waiting as my dad and the old lady at the desk talked i think they knew each other because i've only ever seen my dad laugh when he was with my mom.

_OK screw waiting...i'm exploring_ i think to myself the devious smile of curiosity that always comes on when it is time to gain knowledge and went on an adventure.

I decided to choose the isle that was marked _Monsters_ and walked down it

"this place is amazing" i say to myself looking around at the sheer amount of books this place had.

_Strange how this place store so many books and in just one isle_ i think to myself as i look around for a book to read.

I came to a stop when i saw a book called _The Battle Of Hogwarts By Rita Skeeter_ this title interested me so i decided to skim through it.

"The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter?" i say to myself as i reach a small little article about this Potter boy who apparently saved everyone by defeating Voldemort twice the first time ending the first wizarding war and the second time ending the second wizarding war.

"interesting this kid must have been a master" i say as i continue to read about this 'Boy Who Lived'

_to think this happened over 70 years ago...that is way more peace then any other place on earth and i think they are due for an incedent_

I shake my head to remove these morbid thoughts and read on.

_"Harry was not however alone when this happened he was backed by Dumbledore's Army or DA for short but 2 people stand out the most... people that he consider's family Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley"_

_Oh now Hermione is one attractive female _i think to myself as i look at the trio in their post war photo.

Then i heard a growl which made me lift my head from the book then i completely drop it when i hear a small shriek.

"Nice book, good book" i hear a small voice say as i jog around the corner to see what was going on.

Now as i round the corner i saw something that made me stop dead...it was the utmost strangest thing i have ever seen to this day.

_No way_ i think to myself.

There was a girl in a cloak backed up against the wall with a dog barking and growling wait...

_that's not a bloody dog, no that- is that a book? _"Oh what the hell?" i say as i start to walk down the isle over to the situation.

"Alright, alright what the hell is going on here" i ask making the whole situation stop and the girl looked at me i wasn't looking at the girl however i was staring at the book..dog...thingy.

Then the girl spoke up "um if it's OK may i ask for some help?" she asked which threw me off

_may she ask...for help?_ "Sure i can help as soon as i know just what in the hell i am helping with" i say still staring at the dog

"well-" she tried to say but the book started to growl again but i was ready for it

"oh shut up you" i say as i hold it in place with my foot which also effectively silenced it.

"OK now tell me what happened" i said feeling the book trying to get from under my foot

"oh thank you well i was looking for _Wandering With Werewolves_ _by Gildroy Lockhart_".

She paused for a second but i got the jist of what happened

"When this little guy attacked you" i said but she was still silent. So i looked the book dead in it's 4 eyes "Now are you going to be a good boy?" i say on the verge of laughing but it replied with a small whimper so i lifted my foot.

Then i bent over and rubbed the spine of the book and it let out a happy sound

"aw your just like a dog aren't you?" i say picking the book up and putting it under my arm.

"Alright so you were looking for what book?" i ask as i finally got a good look at the girl...and i damn near keeled over

_bloody hell._

She was about 5 feet 6 inches platinum blonde almost white hair, pale skin, but the crazy part were her eyes they were a pale blue and, she had a sullen look on her face.

She looked strange like a ghost but it was striking and i felt strange like i was stiff and i couldn't speak and when i did it was pretty embarrassing

"Wha-what did you say your name was" i managed to choke out as she looked me dead in the eye it took all i had not to look away.

"Oh my name is Luna Lovegood Scamander the 2nd she said "and what's yours if i may ask?"

"m-my name? oh i-it's Alfred Jeremyah Dragon hot- i mean Dragonbane sorry" oh my god i was completely flustered and she was just staring at me

_get it together man!_ i scream in my head over and over again.

"Anyway let's go find that book you were talking about" i said as i looked around at the letters defining what books are where so as to not look at her and after a couple trips awkward trips i mean down a couple isle's we finally found what we were looking for

"ah here we are _Wandering With Werewolves by Gildroy Lockhart_".

I handed her the book and she was grateful and thanked me for the help which i clumsily responded with "no big deal" only with a lot more stuttering. Then she walked out of the store and i went back to the front desk where my dad was and handed him the book...dog...thingy.

"Monster Book Of Monster's why do you want this it is a third year book and outdated" my dad asked me but i just shrugged and told him that it took a liking of me.

As we walked out of Flourish and Blotts i asked dad what we needed to do next he told me that i was going to get fitted for a cloak, and he was going to get the other materials.

"Alright" i said as we walked into a store named _Madam Malkins_ robes for all occasions

the next hour was uncomfortable to say the least.

It was terrible i had to stand there on a pedestal as a woman waved a wand around, while flying measuring tape took my measurements. Once the awkward moment was over she sent the measurements to Hogwarts and said my robes would be ready when i got there.

"OK what's next on our list of things to do?" i ask my dad as we walk down the street, fireworks buzzing past my head.

"We are getting your wand next" my dad said once again leading me into a store, but this time it wasn't a store or at least it didn't look like one.

_Ollivander's Wand's_ the shop sign said as we walked through the door where i was met with a mountain of papers to my right that looked like they were about to fall. While on my left i saw cabinets upon cabinet's all stacked on top of each other creating isles.

It had a strange feeling, like the store was calling out to me from somewhere, i don't know what it was but i had to go and find it.

"Such a beautiful sound" i say picking an isle and took off leaving my dad behind.

As i sped down the isle of cabinets ignoring my dad's concerned shout, making random left and right turns bobbing and weaving through open cabinets trying to reach the thing that was calling me still.

_What is it?_ i wonder to myself as i make another right turn and completely stop in my tracks.

_Is it here?_ i think to myself as i look around for another sign to lead me to the calling, then i looked up and i saw it. It was an old beaten down cabinet that hung 25 feet in the air above me, so thinking quickly i ran and grabbed a ladder.

Setting up the ladder was easy, keeping it steady was another thing but without concern for my own safety i climbed.

_This is way too crazy even for me _i think to myself as i grab onto the handle of the cabinet and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

So regaining my balance i leaned back a little bit and pulled, and it still would not budge and this only drove me mad.

"Alright then buddy" i say regaining my balance, then keeping a solid grip on the handle i put my foot up next to the left side of the cabinet then my other foot on the right side and leveled myself so that my pull strength will come straight from my legs.

"OK it's go time" i say to myself

because this time when i pulled i expected results.

Sadly that is exactly what i got because when i pulled, the cabinet flew out completely.

I was falling, oh bloody hell i was falling and i was screaming...for about 10 seconds now.

_Wait...what i should've hit the ground by now_ i say as i open my eyes to see that i was slowly floating down to the ground.

"OK wait what?" i think to myself as i look up at the cabinet i was still holding on to for dear life but the bloody cabinet had wings and was slowly flapping down to the ground. Then we hit the ground and the wings disappeared.

I look around only to find my dad with a stick raised and an old man.

"Ah he is just like you when you were young Alfred" the old man laughed

"yeah maybe a little too much"my dad said putting the stick back into his cloak.

"Wait, what, how uh how am i not dead and why did the cabinet fly?" i ask completely confused on how things turned out

"i cast a spell on the cabinet".

"The levitation spell to be precise" the old man said as he walked over to look at me.

This man was old, at least 70, with slicked back grey hair and a short beard, the wrinkles of a hard life were present on his face but his eyes. They well, they changed color from blue to brown to hazel

_whoa what the...what the hell?_

"ah i see you noticed the eyes and hair" he said with a chuckle

_the hair?_ i wondered as i look back at his hair only to see that instead of grey his hair was now blood red.

"OK...just what?" i asked trying to figure out if this man was also using magic or what, because that is just not natural.

"Oh whatever anyway my name is Al" i say outstretching my hand

"Ohoho i see this young man is well mannered unlike a certain someone when i first met them". The old man said shaking my hand then looking back at my dad who just rubbed the back of his head in remembrance of something i believe was painful.

"Anyway let's get a look at what had you so frantic" the old man said as he picked up the stick that was in the cabinet. "Oh this is a rare wand indeed" he said turning (the **wand** glad i know what they are now) over in his hands examining it.

"Here try it out" he said handing me the wand

"What do you want me to do?" i asked taking it.

"Oh just examine it, get familiar because that is the wand you will use from now one" he said walking back to my dad.

_hmmm ok i guess i might as well examine it_ i think to myself looking down at the wand.

I gasp as i look closely at the wand, i notice that it was just a straight looking stick but it had wierd runic symbols all around it but it didn't have a handle of any kind like my dad's has. It was warm as well it felt comfortable, it was heavy, yet weightless all the same and it made me feel happy.

_I haven't been this happy since that one experiment with gum that ended in a fiery exp-_. My train of thought was completely destroyed as a loud crash could be heard above me so i jump back and look up only to find a hole that was not there before.

I look at the hole, then i look at the wand, back to the hole, and then the wand until i finally put 2 and 2 together.

_I just literally tore the roof off of this place!_

"Cool" i say under my breath as i notice my dad and the old man staring at me

"sorry" i say looking down.

It looked like the man and my dad were done talking so they finally walked over to me

"well that is a decent sized hole" the old man said

"Al did you use a spell?" my dad asked me.

"No i don't think so i just thought about an explosion that happened in one of my experiments and it blew the roof off this place but to be totally honest i found that part to be just awesome".

"Looks like the work of Expulso to me" my dad said studying the hole

_Expulso? i need to look that up later_ i think to myself looking at my wand

"It's OK Alfred sometimes the bond between a wizard and his wand are a little stronger then most yes it is unstable and unfiltered magic but it is still magic all the same" the man said as he picked the wand from my hand and looked at it.

"Well!" he said turning the wand over examining it intently it was awhile before he actually spoke again

"This is an Ebony, 12.5 in, with essence of a phoenix talon" he said pacing back and forth.

"I've had that wand for 30 years now and it hasn't even come close to wanting a master it even hurt some wizards for trying" he said finally stopping in front of me.

"you must have a great deal of power" he said walking back to his desk

"I have high hopes for you Al, so make your mark on history". he said as dad came to push me out the door

"see ya teddy" he said waving back at his old friend.

The drive back to the house was very interesting indeed i mean yes it was still the meeting of the awkward minds but i actually did something this time. I opened one of the books called

_The Standard Book Of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_.

The things i found in there were very interesting i mean they had spells ranging from how to make things levitate to transforming objects into other things i couldn't find that _Expulso _spell but one spell caught my eye.

_The Draconifors spell turns objects into dragons the larger the object the more magical power it will take in order to transform that said dragon, ability of flight varies._

"Very interesting indeed" i say to myself as i fold the corner of that page to check it out later.

When we got home my mum made a special dinner, Chicken Parmesan and cheese chips(fries for those who are american). Once dinner was done i went upstairs to take a shower but while taking a shower i got curious so i grabbed my wand that was on the sink counter.

"OK now what was that spell called?,

Dragonicors?,

Draconifers?,

umm _Draconifors_" then a bright red light shot out of the wand and began to bounce around the shower and i all but fell out.

Once the light stopped i raised my head wet hair now shading my eyesight then there was a sudden movement. I looked over in the direction it came from but found nothing so i pulled my hair back and turned to turn the shower off but was met with 2 red eyes.

"Oh holy shit!" i scream falling on my ass and looking up at a dragon a bloody fucking dragon.

_Oh my god it worked!_ i think to myself as i slowly rise to my feet the dragon tilted it's head examining me then landed on the shampoo rack. I looked at it and finally noticed that the dragon had a metallic color to it like iron...no shinier more like steel. with red eyes probably due to the color of the spell but what did i transform into the dragon? then i tried to lean on the soap dish and was met with nothing but air and fell.

"Ow well that answers my question" i said grunting while climbing to my feet.

Then there was a knock on the door

"Al honey are you ok?"

_oh shit it's mom!_ i thought beginning to panic

If she saw what i did she might kill me.

"OK now to turn you back" i whispered raising my wand but pausing the feeling of sheer stupidity flooding my mind

_oh my god i never read how to reverse the transformation. _

Then came more banging on the door "Al?" i heard my mom ask so i quickly turn the shower off and wrap myself in a towel then crack the door.

"Yes?" i ask her making sure to keep the door closed just enough so she didn't see the dragon hovering over my right shoulder.

"Oh...nothing i just thought something was wrong" she said

"Nope, nothing i just tripped" i said then i jumped when the dragon decided it was a good idea to perch on my shoulder like a parrot

"What, what is wrong!" my mom said startled

"No- nothing just shivered it is kinda cold so if you don't mind" i said shutting the door.

"O- OK" my mom said as i shut the door in her face then i turned around and looked in the mirror

"hey you, yeah you did you know that steel is sharp and cold so get off my bloody shoulder!".

The dragon didn't even bat an eye at my command instead it just curled up into a ball and started to sleep

"Oh great" i said picking up my clothes then checking the hallway for my parents.

"Alright no one in sight so i began to tip toe to my room and opened the door

_alright home free!_ i think to myself

"Al just repeat the spell to turn the dragon back into the object it started out as" my dad said walking past me into his room.

"Damn it" i said walking into my room.

The next morning was very stressful to say the least i spent most of the day looking at the clock counting down the hours until i leave.

"shit i need to do something to cheer myself up"i say to needing to get leaving mom and dad off my mind.

So i decide to tryout that Draconifors spell again so i picked up a clock and set it on the table. It was an old clock work clock you know with gears and cogs completely outdated people these days have chips that you implant in your hand for everything but i enjoy the old things. So i stood there wand at the ready focusing on the clock

"_D__raconifors" _

i said as i slashed my wand through the air making sure to get the motion right so that the ball of red light wouldn't go haywire and shoot all over the room like in the shower. Then the ball of light flew at the clock and the clock began to tremble, it fell over and began to disassemble in front of me. In moments there was a small clock work like dragon sitting in front of me but this one had no wings.

The dragon was cute enough, but when i tried to touch it it shot a gear at me

"ow!" i yelled rubbing my forehead

"alright back you go" i said swinging my wand.

"_Draconifors!" _

i yelled but was surprised when the clockwork dragon moved and the spell hit the desk.

_This can't possibly be good _

i think to myself only to have my worries confirmed when just like the clock the desk trembled then began to move and turned into a 4 foot dragon.

"Damn it" i said getting my wand ready

_"Draconifors!"_

i yell again but this time the wooden dragon knocked me over causing the spell to go haywire once again.

This time it hit my dictionary

"uh oh" i say standing up again then another gear hit me in my forehead

"Ow! god damn it!" i yell then the wooden dragon hit me effectively knocking me on the ground again. This time the wand flew out of my hand only to be caught by the now flying dictionary dragon which flew out the crack of my door.

_Oh no_

i think as i stand up and open the door only to be knocked over again by the wooden dragon as it ran out followed by the clock dragon which turned around and shot me again.

"This is not good" i say standing up and running out the room.

When i hit the stairs i heard my mom shriek in surprise,

"oh damn"i say running down the stairs.

The first dragon i saw was the dictionary dragon flying around my mum's head while she swung at it with a spatula.

"Al! what the hell is going on?" she asked still trying to hit the flying book dragon.

"Long story where is dad?" i ask

"he will be home soon!" she said finally hitting the dragon knocking the wand out of it's mouth. I caught it and swung it at the dragon

_"Draconifors!"_

i yell and this time the ball of red light hit the book spot on and it fell to the ground as a dictionary.

"OK now the next one" i say looking around

"Alfred Jeremyah Dragonbane" i flinch at this because my mum only calls me by my full name when she is very pissed.

"ye-yes?" i ask slowly turning to look at her "how many of these did you make?"

"3 including the dictionary " i said looking down.

"Well then go get the rest before you father get's home" my mum said returning to her cooking.

"On it" i said

30 minutes later when my dad came home there were now 25 dragons in the house, excluding the stove that i managed to turn back before it managed to burn anything other then the table.

"Oh hell" my dad said looking down at me as i laid on the floor tied up

"oh dad good your here a little help would be much appreciated" i say, and with a sigh my dad pulled out his wand swung it in a circle

"_Renuo Draco_".

Then there was a large flash of red and all the dragons simultaneously returned to their original states even the rope dragon that had me tied up came loose.

"Wow dad" i said standing up and retrieving my wand from inside the stove

"what spell was that?".

"One that i made in school when i had the same mishap as you did" he said chuckling

"Alfred the house is a mess!" my mom yelled still crushing the spatula under her foot.

"Oh yeah hold on" he said waving his wand in a circular motion again

"_Totem Reparo!_"

he yelled and a flash of light blinded me and once it cleared everything was fixed.

"Cool" i say as i sit down on the couch

"what are you doing Al? get readyit's time to go" my mum said looking around then grabbed her purse

"time to go?" i ask as i look around then see the stove clock only to find out that it was time for me to go to Hogwarts and all i could think was

_Oh shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit_ i thought as we drove to the train station.

It was a strange drive, with mum on the verge of tears and dad trying to comfort her with the usual "it's alright" and "he will be back on the holidays".

With me in the back with the constant phrase of _Oh_ _shit _blasting through my mind at 100 miles an hour.

"Mum it's just as dad said i will be back at Christmas" i said trying to get the growing dread out of the pit of my stomach.

"That's eight months" my mum said in reply so it's obvious that this conversation wasn't going anywhere good so instead i sat back and decided to catch a few z's and fell asleep.

It was happening again the feelings the same feelings i had when i was meditating but this went further after the one's i recognized i was hit with hate so much ANGER it felt like i wanted to kill someone then it was a mixture of feelings that i couldn't explain but it felt nice it hurt but it felt wonderful.

..._depression i want to die why me _these are the words that came with the next feeling the feeling of dread i wanted to cry just wake up and cry and i didn't know why.

"A!"

_what is that?_

"Al"

"huh?"

"Al!" i hear my dad yell then i bolt upright almost colliding with his forehead

"what?, huh?, where am i?" i ask completely confused

"we're here" my dad said climbing out of the back seat.

So i sit up and open the car door shading my eyes with my hand at the bright light of 12:00 am. When my eyes finally adjust to the light i step out onto the platform of the train station King's Cross.

"Al come on" i hear my dad say as he closed his car door and followed my mom onto the station platform.

As i followed them making sure to pick up my trunk from out of the car i started to notice people looking at my dad, some with awe struck faces and others trying to make sure if it was actually the person they expect.

"Uh dad?" i ask as i finally catch up and match his pace

"yes?" he says not taking his eyes off the platform in front of him.

"Why do all these people look like they know you?" i ask

"not important" he said

_how did i know he was going to say that?_

"OK" i said looking away from him and noticed the platform number 9.

_Wait if i remember correctly there should be a pillar coming up-_ i lost my train of thought as i noticed the pillar 3 inches from my face. I shut my eyes getting ready for the shock of pain to hit but...it never came so i stop moving and slowly opened my eyes.

The sight before me however was definitely not what i was expecting the pillar was gone actually, no it was behind me. The people changed and all i saw were people with cloaks, carts, and animals along with parents some looking proud while others are sad that their children are leaving.

The train however was the oldest one i have ever seen it wasn't like the magnetized bullet trains we have now, no this was a locomotive. A huge black old school locomotive with steam slowly rising from the pipe.

Among the people that i saw there were only a few that stood out the first one was a tall red headed boy.

He was standing there waiting for someone his parents maybe? until i recognized his expression that reminded me of someone who was going to see something hilarious.

So me being very interested i walked over and stood next to him my parents still nowhere to be found.

"Hey what are we watching?" i leaned over and asked the boy who had a couple inches on me he was about 5'11

"just sit back relax and watch the magic" he replied.

So i did what he asked and watched trying to find where he was looking until i noticed a girl no not just any girl it was the girl that i met at the book store yesterday _Luna_.

Then i noticed that the boy was staring at her cart well her trunk mainly. It was then that i noticed that there was a string attached to the cart and the trunk and i could only guess what would happen if she pulled it.

So me being the hopeless dumb-ass i am i found it necessary to walk over there to try and stop whatever would happen the boy however did not notice my absence.

"Hey hey hey!" i yelled walking over to the girl who i couldn't tell was startled or not at my sudden appearance

"oh hi" she said sullen look not changing from her face.

Then i saw her reach for the trunk

"oh no let me get that for you" i say making sure that her hand stopped right where it was.

"Oh i couldn't let you do that" she said very quietly

"of course you can i insist" i said as i laid my hand across the trunk handle

_oh god this isn't going to be good_.

Then i lift and felt a nice splatter of bright white paint hit me in the face then the boy laughing

"oh dear" Luna said trying to retrieve a handkerchief from her skirt pocket then i lift my hand to stop her.

"No no it's fine" i said and with that i walked back over to the boy who was still laughing while falling to his knees, took his cloak and wiped my face on it making sure to get all the paint from my ears too.

"Aw mate that is not nice" the boy managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Well neither is trying to bombard a girl with paint" i reply picking up my trunk and walking back to Luna.

"Well now that, that's over i will see you on the train because i have to find my parents" i said walking off and hearing her quiet thank you behind me.

Searching for my parents was like trying to find a needle in a haystack i mean really who would be standing at the front of the train no child would want to look at the front of a train and risk being snatched up by a stranger and be victim to things you would see in a horror movie.

"Mum, dad what are you doing all the way over here?" i asked walking over then i finally noticed they were talking to people.

A tall red haired man with a ruffled hair cut along with a small woman also with red hair but her's was way more professional than the man's.

"Hey Al" mum said motioning for me to come over

"what?" i ask walking over there

"wow" the man said then i finally noticed how tall he actually was at least 6'3 with an athletic build.

"What, what's wow?" i ask confused

"wow Al you look almost exactly like your father when he was young" he said circling me which was extremely uncomfortable and the feeling had to be showing on my face because then the woman spoke up.

"Oh stop Percy your making him uncomfortable" the woman said

"but just look at him Marcy it is insane how much of a resemblance there is, even down to that stern look Alfred used on us so much it's hilarious"

he said laughing. Then my dad looked at him

"see just like that" the man said returning to the girls side.

"Not to be mean and all but who are you people" i ask inquisitively

"oh sorry" the girl said

"I am Marlene Weasley and this is-

" "Percy Weasley the 2nd" Percy said interrupting Marlene

"These are your second god parents" my mum said trying not to laugh at the couple

"second god parents?" i ask

"yeah these were my friends from Hogwarts but we are missing one more person" my dad said. Then he looked over and a wide grin crossed his face something that rarely happened

"Sirius!" he yelled walking over to a man that i then recognized

"you!" i yelled pointing.

It was owl man! the bloody owl man!

_wait he's my godfather?_

"ah i see you recognize him but not us" Percy said kicking an imaginary pebble.

"Yeah only because he's been watching me for years now as a bloody owl!" i say keeping my distance from the man.

"Yep that sounds like Sirius" Percy said walking over to the man next to my dad it was then that they lifted their right hands.

"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good!" they yelled in unison then laughed and hugged each other.

So after 5 minutes of them reminiscing i finally ask them what the hell was going on.

"So you guys were in a group known as the Marauders?" i ask my dad

"that is correct" he replied.

"OK OK but my first question still isn't answered who is this guy" i said while pointing to the owl man.

"Oh yeah i am your godfather" he said

"I know that but what is your name?" i ask

"Oh my name is Sirius Severus Potter" he said. The name made me stop dead in my tracks

"Potter?" i ask making sure i heard that right

"yes" he said a small grin starting to show on his face.

"You are related to the Boy Who Lived?" i asked astonished

"yep he is my grandfather" he replied.

So then they went back to remembering the good ol' days while i sat there dumbfounded and just out right confused. That is when the train began to blow it's horn signaling that all students should get on.

"OK Al it is time for you to go" my dad said shaking my hand

"yeah yeah time to see new things and face new foes" i said and that made my dad smile.

"Just like your grandfather" he said pulling my in for a hug

"Al please be careful while you are there" my mum said while hugging me.

"I know mum i will" i said finally splitting from the bone crusher of a hug.

"Welp Al i will see you at school" Sirius said walking away but i didn't really hear him.

"Well Al it was nice to meet you" Percy said while shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you too Percy, Marlene well bye" i said as i started to walk to the train.

Once i got on the old train the sound of happy kids and running caught me off guard.

_Alright i don't want to know what is going on there_ i think to myself as i decide to sit in the back cart of the train where it was quiet.

As i sat down after putting my trunk in the over head holder and it falling on my head the first few times.

I began to look out the window and saw everyone waving at me especially my mum who began to cry.

I waved back as the train began to move and they were out of sight and i felt sad to leave i almost cried myself but this was a chance to do something insane and i wasn't going to miss that for the world.

Once that was over i began to look around the cart and it was very interesting. The cart along with the train seemed to be old, very old but in pristine condition red leather seats, backed with wood, and silver buttons.

"This is pretty awe-" I was about to say but was rudely interrupted by the noise outside my cart so me being me i decided to go check it out.

What i saw when i slid my door open angered me to the very core

i saw Luna surrounded by a group of kids wearing silver and green with black cloaks and a button of a snake pinned to their cloaks.

"My dad said that all you Scamanders are a bunch of loons" the boy in the middle said.

While the others sat there and laughed which reminded me of a very similar situation that happened to me a while ago.

Remembering this however did nothing but piss me off so i began knocking the nice gentlemanly Brit Alfred out of the way in order to let loose the savage american Alfred who doesn't take shit from anyone.

I began walking over to them

"how am i a loony for watching the Thestrals?" Luna asked with that sullen look on her face.

"_Thestrals_ aren't real that's why!" the boy roared as i finally got a good look at the him and i just knew i wasn't going to like him.

He was the same height as me with platinum blond hair, blue eyes, and high cheek bones, all accompanied with a snobby rich kid expression.

"So the fact that you can't see the Thestrals means you have to pick on me?" Luna asked.

"No that right is given to me due to the fact that i am from a **real **pure blood family and your family is made up of a bunch of weirdos" he replied getting another group laugh.

"The last time i checked your family belonged to the new generation of death eater's and i heard that they weren't doing so well" Luna replied making the crowd stop laughing.

Then i saw a spark of anger cross the boy's face and i didn't like the looks of it and my worries were confirmed when i saw him reaching for his wand.

So thinking quickly i ran at him while yelling, this got his attention away from Luna but now he was aiming for me.

"_Stupefy!_"

he yelled as a red light shot at me but i duck thankfully and the light flew over my head.

When i stood back up to punch him in the face i heard someone yell "Duck!" so i ducked again and the same red light shot over my head and hit the boy square in the chest.

"Ouch that has got to hurt" i said standing back up

then i notice the crowd getting restless so while they were still confused i grabbed Luna and drug her into my cart.

Then i stuck my head outside the cart "hey guys if you tell anyone that happened i don't think pretty boy there will be happy to hear that everyone knows he got hit with his own spell...sooooo yeah".

Then i shut the door.

When i sat down i noticed that Luna was still standing in the middle of the cart very awkwardly staring at the corner

"What's wrong sit down" i said staring at her until she finally sat down then i heard a shuffling noise coming from somewhere in the cart. That's when out of no where the boy who was at the train station the red headed one appeared.

"Oh holy shit!" i yell jumping from my seat

"what the hell where did you come from ya dick!" i asked then noticed that there was no white stain on his cloak.

"Who me?-"

"-or me?"

then another one appeared same as the first then everything went black...i think i fainted.

"Oi is he awake o brother of mine?"

"i believe he is"

"we gave him-"

"-quite a scare"

"didn't we Luna?".

"What the fuck?" i ask raising my head, vision still blurry so i swear i saw 2 of the redheaded boy

"wow i must've hit my head hard to see double" i say returning to my feet.

"Seeing double?"

"That's not your head mate".

_What?_ i think to myself as i turn around to be met with twins bloody fucking twins.

"OK before i decide to faint again i need to know which is which?" i ask

"Oh he's Charlie-"

"-and he's Bill"

"wait is that right o brother of mine?"

"it should be"

"or maybe-"

"we are the same person".

"OK so Bill is the one who tried to prank Luna at the train station?"i ask looking at the boy with the white stain on his cloak.

"Which you so amazingly got me back for i might add" he replied

"Aha! so you're Bill!" i yell

"damn he got you good brother" Charlie said pushing Bill

"that he did, that he did" Bill said

"you know brother he might be-"

"-daring enough to take to actually-"

"-hang out with us".

"I don't like were this is going" i said looking at them

"Oh but-"

"-you will"

"because you see we-"

"-are the greatest pranksters" "-the school has ever seen".

"OK can you guys stop doing that?" i asked them

"doing-"

"-what?"

_oh this is going to be just greeaat _i think as i look over at Luna who was just staring out the window.

So after about 5 minutes of the twins arguing over whether or not to replace the potions in the potions room with sleeping potions, or to help a poltergeist named peeves out by giving him a box of fireworks.

I decide to go over and sit with Luna

"uh Luna?" i say trying to get her attention

"hmm?" she says but not turning to face me which i am grateful for because i doubt i would be able to speak correctly if she did.

"Why was that boy bothering you?" i ask

"because i was watching the Thestrals" Luna said with no hesitation.

"What's a Thestral?" i ask but she just shook her head

"it's nothing" she finally said after a long pause

then i heard a sound of foot steps making it's way to our cart.

Then our cart door slammed open revealing the boy and his group this stopped the twins argument dead as they look to see who is bothering the comfort of pranks.

"Oi look brother if it isn't little scorpion" Bill said elbowing Charlie

"That it is you don't suppose he came back for more?" Charlie said elbowing Bill back.

"Shut up you bumbling basterds" the boy said nose in the air

"ooh it seems-"

"-little scorpio-"

"-has a problem with us" Charlie and Bill said wide grins spread across their faces.

"No not you two so get out of the way i have a problem with him" the boy said pointing at me

"the hell you do" i say slowly getting to my feet.

"Alright, alright before i start to get annoyed i suggest you walk your ass right out of my cart".

I say to the boy honestly trying to catch a break and hoping i wouldn't have to fight on the train to the school.

"Who the bloody hell are you to talk to me like that?" he said taking a step forward

"I am Alfred J. Dragonbane the 3rd and before i proceed to beat you down i would like to know who the hell you are" i said taking a step forward.

"The name is Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy the 2nd and now that you've heard my name i believe that apologies are in order, i suppose kissing my feet would be acceptable".

_Oh hell no_ i think to myself as i take a step forward and punched him in the jaw as hard as i could.

Have you seen a board of wood drop? well that is what Scorpious looked liked. He fell just like when he got hit with his own spell and got caught by the crowd behind him again.

This time however i think they were a little angrier because as Scorpious fell 2 more boys stepped into the cart.

Only to be hit by each of the twins

"nice" is all i could say as both the boys fell just as Scorpious did but that's when all hell broke loose.

The whole crowd ran into the cart as me and the twins took our place in the right corner of the cart.

The twins were at my side and i made sure that i was in between the crowd and Luna and we fought i don't know how many of them there were but they were getting the upper hand.

"Twins get Luna out now!" i yell at the twins and they jumped back out of my sight and hopefully got Luna out.

The fight continued luckily the people in the crowd were amateurs at best and couldn't throw a proper punch, but they were angry and it was a crowd of 20 of them against just one of me.

I fought though god damn i fought i knocked some of the smaller ones down with single punches and to get a breather i would kick one of them into the crowd backing them up.

This however did not last and i lost all my energy and adrenaline then they overwhelmed me and everything went black.

I awoke with pain flowing through my body

"oh bloody hell ow" i said trying to sit up in the cart seat.

"hold still mate" i hear a familiar voice say

"aw ow" is all i could say as i tried to turn my head and saw the twins and Luna standing over me.

Their wands out and a small yellow light was shining over me then the pain started to go away.

"Oh bloody hell what happened?" i asked as they put their wands away then, i was grabbed and thrown to my feet

"oh what the hell!" i yell as the twins began to dance around me.

"You were brilliant!"

"That he was that he was!"

"I've never seen-"

"-someone take on-"

"-so many people at once!"

they said finally stopping in front of me.

"Ugh speaking of so many people how did you guys get out unscathed?"i asked finally getting a good look at them and none of them got hit and i was honestly curious

yes i did tell them to get Luna out but i didn't expect them to not have a scratch.

"Oh that is-"

"-a secret!" they said laughing

then i felt someone tug the back of my cloak and when i turned around i was met with a hug from Luna.

I froze

i was stuck

i was bloody paralyzed whatever you call it but i lost all my breath until she finally let go

"thank you" Luna said as she sat down again and looked out the window.

Then once i knew she couldn't see me my legs gave out and i fell back luckily i was caught by the twins.

"Oh bloody hell i think-"

"-we have a love struck boy on our hands?" the twins joked

"shut up" however was all i could say.

The rest of the ride was quiet OK that was a lie it was utter bedlam

when the snack cart came by the twins bought one of everything.

I on the other hand only bought something that looked like jelly beans when i did however the twins snickered.

_What are they laughing at?_

i wonder to myself as i crack to box open and pop a handful in my mouth which made their eyes wide but mine wider.

"Oh holy mother of-, what the hell kind of fucking disgusting stuff is that it tastes like bat bogey's, barf, and black licorice!" i was dying and the twins decided against helping me find water.

So i decided on another way to get the taste out of my mouth so concentrating on how disgusting the beans were and on the worst things i tasted in my life i grabbed their bag of candy and snacks and threw up in it.

"Aw what-"

"-was that for?" they said as i closed the bag and set it on Charlies lap

which he then put on Bill's lap, and Bill tried to put it on Luna's lap but i grabbed it and threw it out of the train window.

So they had to buy more food and all of us enjoyed a nice lunch after i threw the jelly beans out the window.

After the mayhem of food we decided to sleep seeing as we still had an hour before reaching Hogwarts although i was tired i only slept for about 30 minutes so i looked over at Luna.

My god how can a man be this obsessed with a girl he met that day but she was beautiful the moonlight hit her hair making it shine as she looked out the window and i swear her eyes were alight.

I look away from her before i decided to do something daft like trying to kiss her and looked over at the twins and barely suppress a laugh at the sight.

Bill was leaning on Charlie not in a romantic way though, both of their mouths were open and Charlie's head was tilted to the right because Bill's forehead was pushing his chin to the drool dribbled down Bill's hair until it met his nose which then he swiped away only making it worse as now it was spread across his face and hand.

Then the train stopped waking the twins and knocking Luna out of her trance as Charlie and Bill woke up and wiped their faces and changed their cloaks revealing red and gold sweaters and put on new dress cloaks with a red and gold scarf.

I then noticed the lion symbol on their cloaks and it reminded me of the snake symbol on Scorpious's cloak.

"What is that?" i ask pointing to the symbol

"are you serious?" Bill asked

"i think he is" Charlie said

"what year are you?" Bill asked

"he is probably a first year o brother of mine" Charlie said.

"What are you two talking about?" i asked

"how have you been at Hogwarts and not have been sorted into a house" they asked me

"What are you talking about isn't it the beginning of the year?" i ask confused in every way possible

"NO!" they yell in unison

"it is almost the end of the 2nd year" Luna said walking out of the cart wearing the same symbol as the twins.

"The end of the year?" i ask following Luna

"yeah and you're telling us-"

"that is the first time-"

"you've been to Hogwarts?" the twins ask me

"exactly right" i said.

When we walked off of the train we were met with a very large man with a fiery red mane and a large bushy beard

"hey cousin Charles!" Bill yelled running up to the man.

"How has the grounds been?" Charlie asked as he walked up to the man

"o ya know same ol same ol"

the man said hugging the both of them.

He was at least 8 ft 2 inches and was built like a tank, with beady green eyes, and a mighty voice.

"Hello Charles" Luna said stopping next to the man and giving him a hug

"ah ello there Luna" he said patting her back

"an who might you be?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh hey i'm Alfred J. Dragonbane the 3rd" i said putting out my hand only to get picked up by the man in a very painful hug

"i thought you looked familiar!" "you're Al's son aren't ya?" the man boomed while laughing.

"Yes and i think you broke something in my back" i said as he finally put me down

"how old are ya now?" he asked

"i'm 13" i answered

"no bloody way!" i hear Charlie yell as he walked over to me.

"How are you 13 and a bloody first year?"Bill asked as he walked over to me

"oh my parent's didn't want me to become a wizard so they hid my power for 13 years" i said, nonchalant thinking it was no big deal but judging from their faces it was a big deal.

"Why when do you normally start?" i ask them

"at 11 years old you are 2 years behind!" they yell.

_Oh bloody hell _

i think to myself as Charles yells for all of us to get on the boats and i saw Hogwarts for the first time ever

_i-is that a bloody castle!?_


	4. Chapter 4

_OK so my new school is a castle...cool!_ i think to myself as i sit there in the boat absolutely awestruck.

The twins however decided to do what they do best and cause problems

"ready brother?" Bill asked

"whenever you are!" Charlie said. Then the twins flicked their wands at each other and dived in

"what the hell!" i yell as i see this thinking they fell off.

So i jumped in after them but then there was a really loud noise like an explosion and when i came back up and cleared the water and my hair from my eyes i saw that every boat was flipped and the student's well let's just say they were PISSED! Then the twins resurfaced right behind me and began to laugh

"wait what the hell happened?" i asked them

"oh nothing-"

"-we just flipped every single boat at once-"

"-without getting ourselves wet in the process!". They were right even though they were in the water their hair and clothes were perfectly dry.

"Well how did you flip the boats?" i asked

"it's just a little gadget-"

"-that we made at our dad's shop-"

"- just for our week of pranks before our 2nd year ends".

"Oh well now all my questions are answered" i said and grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together.

"Ow mate!" they said in unison each rubbing the side of their heads

"well now at least we can tell the difference between you two" i said.

"How is that?" Bill asked

"well now you have a bump on the right side of your head while Charlie as a bump on his left side" i said laughing.

The twins then looked at each other smiled then jumped on me and we began to wrestle around in the water as they tried to drown me.

"You guys seem to be having fun" i heard a voice say in a curious tone so i looked over and saw Luna swimming over.

_Uh oh _i thought to myself as i lost control of my muscles and slowly began to sink only to be pulled back up by the twins.

"Thanks" i say

"No problem mate-"

"-we got your back-"

"-i mean it's not like we can-"

"-just let a love struck prankster-"

"-not get the girl can we?" they said.

"I am not love struck!" i yell

"love struck with who?" Luna asked and i began to sink again out of embarrasement only to be pulled back up again by the twins.

"Ah no one Luna-"

"-me and Charlie here were just givin-"

"-ol Al ere a hard time" the twins said smiling.

"Oh bloody hell it is cold in here, is anyone else cold, let's go to shore" i said turning around to swim to the bank so as to not embarrass myself any further in front of Luna

When we finally made it to shore after 20 minutes of swimming seeing as the rest of the student's wouldn't let us back on.

Which the twins retaliated by the sudden flipping of their boats again the student's however did not enjoy this in the slightest which led to us swimming away as the student's decided to kill them.

"You guys know how to rile up a crowd" i said gasping for air

"yep but look at it this way" Bill said

"at least we got to shore first" Charlie said.

"That we did but wait where is Luna?" i ask now noticing that the girl was no longer with us

"Oh she got back on a boat seeing as she really didn't do anything" Bill said.

"Wait but i didn't do anything either!" i yelled shaking the water out of my hair

"yeah but you were in the water with us when the boat's flipped-"

"-so now you are part of the group" they said.

"Wait what group?" i ask taking off my wet cloak and wringing it out

"the group of people that everyone hate's-"

"-but love's at the same time" they said laughing at the sight of me emptying the water from my soaked boots.

"Hey guys next time how about you hit me with that 'no wet spell' huh?" i ask putting my boots back on

"we will make sure to warn you-"

"-before you decide to take a dip" they said or at least tried to seeing as they couldn't breath at this point from laughing so hard.

When the rest of the kid's got to shore i noticed that they also seemed to have calmed down and some of them were actually laughing.

"You got us good this time" one of the kids said and gave us all a high five.

I've never gotten a high five before so this experience was interesting to say the least

"it seems that everyone is in a lighter mood and not a fouler one...strange how people work" Luna said as she was suddenly beside me.

_Oh damn it not again_ i think to myself as i already feel myself tensing up and my vocabulary fading

"a-and how do you f-feel about their little prank?" i said pointing at the twins.

"It's nothing serious in all honesty they could do better" Luna said looking at them and that remark automatically set them off to discuss the next prank something regarding the commons.

"How did you-" i ask at a lose for words as how motivated these guys were just from a sentence

"It's easy, they are the type of people who like to challenge themselves-".

"-So you just built off of that" i said finishing her sentence however i noticed that she was now staring at me... no now i notice she wasn't staring at me i-it was more like she was staring through me.

Either way i was embarrassed, it's a good thing that i have dark skin otherwise i would be a bright shade of red but once she stopped staring i let out a breath i didn't even realize i was holding.

"Well i'm going to the common room" she said walking away but then turned around

"oh and there is a ceremony going on in the dining hall in an hour" she then began to walk off again but i notice that she was not joining the other students that were laughing in the large group.

I just shrugged it off thinking she was just looking for her friends

Then the twins decided that they were going to Charles hut in order to plan out some more pranks so i just followed them as they described all the crazy things around me.

Then we made it to "the Whomping Willow" Charlie said grandly.

_Whomping Willow?_ "don't you mean weeping willow?" i ask as i begin to observe the huge blunt branches then i noticed the height of the tree _about 40 feet...__hmmm i could get a better look of my surroundings from that high vantage point._ So i began to walk towards it as Charlie was explaining something but i wasn't listening

"oh bloody hell mate!" i heard Bill scream and as i turn to look behind me i hear a loud THUD!

I quickly look forward to see that one of the huge club like branches hit right where i was going to step. Then as the branch swung back up i was tackled by the twins and we hit the ground as the branch swung at where i was just standing.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" i yell sitting up

"that is why it is called the **WHOMPING** willow ya git!" the twins said in unison.

"Duck!" i yelled bringing our heads down as the branch came around in a wide arch

"i think it would be a great idea to get the hell out of here" i said as we rolled out of the way of the branch that came crashing down.

"Oh ya think!" the twins said in unison so picking the right time we stood up and ran as fast as we could and just when we made it out of what i expected to be the range of the beast made of wood and leaves.

"Oh bloody hell!" Bill yelled so i turned around i saw him being dragged back to the evil tree by one of it's vine's

"not today!" i yell as i dive and catch his hand only to start getting dragged myself then i felt Charlie grab my leg.

"This is very bad!" i yelled as the vine pulled us up

but stopped and couldn't quite pull us any farther no matter how much it tried it even resorted to using two vines which moved us a bit higher but stopped once again

"what's going on!" i yelled down to Charlie

"i don't know something's got me leg!" he yelled

"hey me too!" i heard Bill yell

"We know you do mate!" i yelled up to him.

So i looked down passed Charlie to see what had his leg hoping it wasn't another vine only to see a very large man holding onto Charlie and a man behind him

"i think it's Charles!" i yelled to Charlie

"good now i would very much like to come down now!" i heard Bill yell.

Then just like that the Whomping Willow's vine let go of Bill's leg and we dropped down to the ground which was very painful i might add.

"Ow aw bloody hell we just fixed that rib" i groaned rolling onto my back to look up at the tall hulking man Charles.

"Now who's right idea was it to go near tha Whompin Willo?" Charles asked in a booming voice

"it was Al" the twins said groaning.

"Thanks assholes" i said getting up on my elbow

"haha you're not here for 2 hours and you're already the ring leader of things" a man said stepping from behind Charles.

"I don't know how i get in these messes" i said to the man, then i noticed the way the twins were looking at the man

"oh hi headmaster" Charlie said as him and Bill exchange glances.

"Headmaster? oh you have got to be kidding me, can i get a break" i whispered to myself as i stood up and gave a hand to the twins.

The headmaster was a tall skinny man with long grey hair which reached down his back and beard that still had streaks of black in it that reached down to his sternum. He had a prominent nose and glasses that covered brilliant blue eyes that seemed to study all he witnessed. This man seemed to have been through hardships due to the hard lines of life that covered his face but judging from the way he held himself was ready to face more if necessary, so all in all not a man i want to piss off. It was hard to see what he was wearing due to the lack of sunlight on that green field but whatever it was it seemed to be blue very very blue and it looked like it was moving.

"Alright so how much trouble are we in?" i ask finding myself not able to look the man in the eye.

"trouble?" the man asks looking at me confused his eyes twinkling just a little bit more

"what's Hogwarts without a little bit of danger?" he said looking up at Charles.

"How about you take these boys to your hut and clean them up for the ceremony in thirty minutes i have to go prepare myself wouldn't want the children to accuse me of being raggedy".

After this was said the headmaster turned and with a loud popping noise was gone, which caused me great confusion but no else was surprised so i set about shutting up.

The walk to Charles hut didn't take long and it was fun to hear what Charles had to say about our little 'stunt' but didn't ride our arse's too much and the look of remembrance in his eyes hinted that the same thing happened to him. When the hut came into sight it was very interesting indeed, the hut was huge but it was lopsided, slowly shifting to the right like the hill it was on was trying to eat it. It was made of brick and the roof was made of wood dyed red with a large metal vent coming from it the hut reminded me of well... just that a hut but it looked welcoming, small yet welcoming.

So when Charles opened the door and ducked under it i was more than surprised at how large the hut actually was. While the fireplace took up a great chunk of it there was still enough room for the 8 foot Charles to lay down spread eagle.

"Alright then, bigger on the inside what is this the TARDIS?" i asked but they looked genuinely confused at my Doctor Who reference so i went about exploring the place as Charlie and Bill jumped on the massive bed. The place was huge but practically empty besides the bed, fireplace, the kitchen and the dinner table leaving a huge open space in the middle of the floor which is covered by a huge rug.

"Everything right me boy?" Charles asked as he walked up with a cup of hot chocolate

"yeah everything is alright i just have a question why do you not have many things?" i ask.

"Oh that is because i don't find too many possessions appealing so i just take the essentials and it gives me space to practice me magic" he said with a hearty laugh

"oh you can do magic?" i ask.

"Well yeah why wouldn't i be able too" he asked still laughing at an unknown joke

"well i didn't think giants could use magic" i said which stopped him dead.

It even stopped the twins because when they heard what i said they jumped from the bed and landed right next to Charles

"Why would you say that-"

"-Charles is just a ruddy large man" they said.

"Yeah I've been like this for as long as i can remember and i went to Hogwart's how could i be a giant?" Charles said but i could see through this obvious lie.

"What's so bad about being a giant?" i ask looking at them honestly confused as to why they try and hide it so much.

"Giant's have not exactly been on our side since they joined the Dark Lord in the battle of Hogwart's" Charles said looking down trying to hold the sadness off of his face but it showed anyway the emotion obviously being to much to contain.

This situation i found to be uncomfortable so when it dawned on me that 30 minutes had to have passed by now i took to my chance to get us moving.

"Welp alright i'm going to have to learn more about this 'Battle Of Hogwarts' another time because i believe it is time for the ceremony correct?" i ask Charles and he held up a weird well, watch with 12 hands on it.

"It ruddy well is! We better leave now or Albus will have me head!" Charles said ushering us out the door but i couldn't help but notice that Charlie and Bill were now staring at me. I brushed it off thinking they were probably just planning a prank on me, i may not know them well yet but i can guess quite a few things about people in the first meeting not normal i suppose but useful. The way to the castle was just as it was before chaotic but this time i got caught well more like my cloak got caught by the Whomping Willow's vine and it pulled me luckily i had people there.

"HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN TWICE MATE!" Bill screamed

"IN ONE NIGHT!" Charlie yelled

"I DON'T KNOW I AM SORRY THOUGH!" i yell in reply as we were dragged in a line across the lawn.

"Hold on boys!" Charles yelled as he tried to catch up with us in all honesty it looked like an old funny cartoon except this one HURT,

"this is beginning to piss me off!" i yelled trying to get the vine off of my cloak.

_Oh my god! JUST TAKE OFF THE RUDDY CLOAK FOR THE LOVE OF SCIENCE AL WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID SOMETIMES _i think to myself as i try to get my arms out from the sleeves.

When i succeeded in doing this however, the force of the dragging was no longer there so the force of us being dragged sent us flying in to right of the tree at very high speeds. All in all this is not something you want to do but as we flew one of the vine's tried to grab me again but i hit it away with my right arm effectively tearing the sleeve to the point were it was only hanging on by one strand then we hit the ground me first then Bill landed on me and Charlie on him.

"OH BLOODY HELL OWW!" i yell rolling from under them trying to regain some sort of strength to get up while to twins were just happy that they had something to land on.

"Go to hell the both of ya" i groan as i stand back up only to be hoisted up in the left arm of Charles with the twins under the right arm.

"Come on we need to urry up!" he yelled then he began to run us to the castle when we hit the front doors Charles began to run down the winding hallways of this massive castle giving me no time to look around. Then we hit a big set of double doors which most likely led to the great hall then Charles put us down and pushed on the door making it swing open as if it had no weight to it at all.

This intrigued me but what really got my attention was not the door but the great hall itself

_oh my god..._ i think to myself as i look around at the sheer beauty of the hall.

There were candles floating around in mid air with 5 HUGE tables which sat the students and up on the podium were what i assumed to be the staff because i saw the headmaster in the middle of the table placed at the front of the hall overlooking the other tables. The student's were wearing uniforms but the uniforms seemed to change color and logo over the four tables

with the table to the left of the room with green and silver with a snake logo.

The table next to that was bronze and purple with a bird,

then there was yellow and black with an otter symbol pinned to their cloaks

and finally red and gold with a lion. It was at this time however that i noticed the hall, it was completely silent but what for?... then i looked over at the twins only to find the answer.

They were filthy! with mud caked all down their robes and on their faces with small cuts from the vines but from the way they were looking at me had me wonder how bad i looked. Then the headmaster grunted for everyone's attention and every head snapped to hear what he had to say so standing up and walking to the podium he began to observe the crowd with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he bellowed in an unnaturally loud voice

"It is so good to see you students again after the break only to see you leave for the summer!" he said.

"This however is great news for when you leave you will be moving higher up in the class of magical education some of you will be leaving us sadly for good, only to move on and make an impact on the world with what you learned here. It is a great honor for us here at Hogwarts to have taught such fine students and you have definitely earned your place among the work force of the wizarding world. I am truly happy to know that i am staring at the future Aurors and teachers of the new generation and am even more so happy that you student's have found your place in the world already. Why it seems only yesterday that you guys came here as 1st years still wet behind the ears, but eager to learn that is why i am sad and glad to say have a good last week here at Hogwarts and may you have wonderful lives. Now three cheers for the graduating class of 2067!"

Then all at once the whole room came to life as everyone cheered for the group of student's who were graduating this year but wait

_did he say last week of the year?_ this confused me greatly.

Why would i get here almost 3 years late and when the year is about to end? i wondered but as i turned to ask the twins i noticed that they were at the table at the right end of the hall cheering with their friends. Then i noticed that Charles was at the staff table but from the way that the staff were talking to him he was probably getting chewed out for letting us get into such bad shape before the ceremony. So i just leaned on the doors and waited for the cheering to stop and it did once the headmaster raised his hand for silence.

"Now there is another reason for why you student's are here today" he announced glancing over at me

"We as of today are accepting a new student to join us here at Hogwarts he will be the first one ever to join and stay with us over the summer. So as of tonight we will be having our first ever summer sorting".

Then the headmaster paused as a staff member a woman with long grey and auburn hair placed in a pony tail with a large floppy hat brought out a stool and another who i recognized to be Sirius placed a really old looking wizard hat on it but that is when things got WEIRD.

The hat began to talk! out of the wrinkles in the hat which then created eyes well more like eyebrows but you get the picture then the student's reacted in a way that i would NEVER expect. They began to bloody sing with the thing!.

_In times of old, when I was new, _

_And Hogwarts barely started, _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning _

_To make the world's best magic school _

_And pass along their learning. _

_"Together we will build and teach" _

_The four good friends decided. _

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might some day be divided. _

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, _

_So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_How could such friendships fail? _

_Why, I was there, so I can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry's purest." _

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest" _

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name." _

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot _

_And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light. _

_For each of the four founders had _

_A house in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards _

_Of great cunning just like him. _

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _

_and taught them all she knew, Thus, the Houses and their founders _

_Maintained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_for several happy years, _

_but then discord crept among us _

_feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four _

_had once held up our school _

_now turned upon each other and _

_divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school _

_must meet an early end. _

_what with dueling and with fighting _

_and the clash of friend on friend. _

_And at last there came a morning _

_when old Slytherin departed _

_and though the fighting then died out _

_he left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four _

_were whittled down to three _

_have the Houses been united _

_as they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_and you all know the score: _

_I sort you into Houses _

_because that is what I'm for. _

_But this year I'll go further, _

_listen closely to my song: _

_though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong, _

_though I must fulfill my duty _

_and must quarter every year _

_still I wonder whether sorting _

_may not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_the warning history shows, _

_for our Hogwarts is in danger _

_from external, deadly foes _

_and we must unite inside her _

_or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you... _

_let the Sorting now begin._

Now luckily i wasn't the only one that was confused, the students look like they didn't know where they were for a second but. I guess it was for a completely different reason then what i was confused about. Once 'the hat' and school were done singing (wouldn't recommend them as chorus i might add) i knew the jist of what Charlie and Bill meant about different houses. So Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff,

_Hufflepuff what kind of house name is Hufflepuff?_ i think to myself as i notice that the headmaster was now talking.

"Now i welcome Alfred J. Dragonbane" the headmaster said which got my attention

"what?" i ask confused which got some of the kid's to giggle at the face i was making.

"Go up there ya git!" i hear Bill yell so i start to walk up to the front of the hall and no one was making a sound besides my footsteps and some of the kid's wondering why i am all torn up. Then i finally made it to the front and i stood there in front of the headmaster and to be honest was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Go on sit" the headmaster said as he picked the hat off of the stool, so i did what he asked and sat down then the hat was placed over my head mostly obscuring my vision.

_Who in the bloody hell where's a hat this big?_

_Hey! are you calling me fat?_

"What!" i yell completely put off guard

_Now now you don't have to yell i can read your thoughts _

_Now that is just downright creepy _i think to myself

_No what's creepy are the things you wish to do with that Luna girl, i mean come on you're only 13!_

_Alright enough of that!_

___Ohoho what do we have here another little Dragon came to Hogwarts?_

___Hey i am not a 'little Dragon'! if anything i am a fairly LARGE Dragon_

_Fine, Fine before this discussion get's any more obscene let's get down to business, what house should you be in? hmm yes you are very cunning like Slytherin, _

_yet brave like Gryffindor, _

_you can show respect but tend to defy those of authority a very Slytherin like trait, _

_yet you stand for what you think is right no matter who thinks it's wrong now that is Gryffindor if i have ever seen one..._

_but you have a darker edge so i want to say Slytherin_

_Oh and you seem to have EXPONENTIAL amounts of magical power so i should say Slytherin..._

_but that wouldn't be very good for you so... _

GRYFFIN-

_NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!_

_Woah what is it boy?_

_you say i should be in Slytherin but it wouldn't be good for me...why is that_

...

_Weeeelllll while you do have exponential amounts of magical power you aren't a pureblood soooo, they would never accept you_

_Will being placed in Slytherin help me understand just how powerful i can become?_

_Yes they do like to make their student's very powerful but i think you-_

_So because i am not a **pureblood** i shouldn't be placed in Slytherin?_

_Yes_

_And i will most likely be bullied and alone if i am in Slytherin?  
Yes_

_Has there been any half blood Slytherin's before?_

_Yes_

_How long has it been?_

_A very long time before the Battle of Hogwarts_

_So i should just give up gaining incredible strength because some people are pricks?_

_No but-_

_but you were about to place me in Gryffindor so i am correct_

_Yes but-_

_Well i just don't like the sound of that so i think i will change this problem place me in Slytherin_

_What no-_

_They will not stand in the way of me attaining my true power_

_But-_

_Neither will you_

_Well-_

_**I am not** **one to allow bullying to continue!** so i wish to change this place_

_..._

_It will be difficult_

_So? if everyone ran in the face of danger then this is not the world i should have never been born into_

_hmmm_

_I believe i have you convinced?_

_Well i believe you do_

_Good, now watch as i change this place forever_

_Sigh__just like your father well i better hear great things_

_You will_

_don't make me regret this decision_

_Hmm i know i won't regret it so do your thing Mr. Sorting Hat_

_Oh they won't like this..._

SLYTHERIN!

* * *

Now the story is really getting started thanks for the reading the Prologue!

PS. all the misspellings are due to the accent's of the character's


End file.
